Especial Navidad: Madohomu 2
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Madoka y Homura tuvieron problemas en su relación pero no hay mejor momento que la Navidad con tal volver a esos tiempos. Lamento si no es buena, suelo ser pésima en mi summary


Erase en un parque donde estaba una joven pelinegra que estaba sentada en una silla donde observaba como el blanco invierno inundaba la ciudad que iluminaba de rojo y verde en todo su esplendor pero una especie de voz dulce la paralizó haciendo que la joven de ojos violetas volteara para ver a una chica de cabello rosa largo con pequeñas coletas como unos ojos rojos aparte de un vestido navideño pero algo fanservicero pero hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Feliz Navidad, Homura-chan- Canturreó la pequeña pelirrosa que estaba parada con una humilde sonrisa mientras la viajera del tiempo se quedó anonadada ante la belleza física de la pequeña Madoka, quizás por el vestido o por el cuerpo desarrollado poco a poco pero en realidad era por algunos de sus rasgos como ese cabello algo largo junto a sus coletas.

-Madoka…- Se quedó boquiabierta al reconocerla pero las dudas le entraron, le costaba aceptarlo. No había manera de que su chica le volviera a hablar ya que una semana antes tuvo un conflicto o pelea de pareja que dio como resultado una distancia pero ahora era el momento de regresar a los viejos tiempos y más cuando eran momentos de festividades como la navidad, paz, amor y tranquilidad.

-No… No hay manera de que me vuelvas a hablar

-Hoy es navidad, ya lo sabes...- La ojidorada veía como el viento le hacía volar sus cabellos y eso pues se le hacía divertido y quizás eso le agradaba a nuestra pequeña diosa, la azabache quedaba un poco hipnotizada por esa linda sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-No es raro que ocurra un pequeño milagro y más cuando es en Navidad

La azabache jugaba con un dedo con uno que otro pequeño copo de nieve, mientras no quería mirar a su chica. De hecho estaba sintiendo vergüenza ya que en una ocasión habló de más hasta le propinó una bofetada y eso que nunca fue de esas personas.

-Para que un milagro como este suceda tan fácilmente… Es demasiado conveniente

-Homura-chan…- Sonreía mientras se acercaba un poco a la viajera- Hoy no se te permite decir eso

La azabache miró de reojo a la chica, pensaba que lo que vivía en estos momentos fuese un sueño conveniente pero… ¿Estaba bien seguir con su pequeña amada después de semejante gresca que tuvieron? A veces no quería pensarlo pero sentía que al volver a intentarlo sentiría esa sensación de vivir y estar en un hermoso sueño, a veces el amor puede ser maravilloso.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- La pequeña ojicarmín decidió acomodarse en el asiento al lado de su badass favorita la cual estaba sonrojada pero también Madoka estaba en esas mismas condiciones. Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que la ojimorada dijo un poco entrecortada aunque mantenía el tono serio que la caracterizaba.

-No me importa si lo nuestro no está pasando por un buen momento, yo te sigo amando Madoka

Ahora la pequeña pelirrosa rompió el muro no sin antes tomar algo de aire

-Sé que no soy alguien para hablar, pero eso es demasiado repentino- Bajó la mirada como tener ganas de llorar- Estoy feliz a tu lado, Homura-chan... Pero, incluso si acepto de nuevo tus sentimientos ahora, posiblemente volveremos a tener problemas a partir mañana, y una vez más serás la único que sufrirá

Abrazó un poco el brazo izquierdo de la más grande mientras posaba su cabeza, la extrañaba tanto

-Pero aun así, yo te sigo amando, Homura-chan. Lo siento mucho… Fui la culpable de esto, me estoy aprovechando de ti y te estoy haciendo sufrir en el proceso

De pronto la azabache comenzó a voltearse lentamente hacia su pequeña, no quería ver llorar a su amada pelirrosa después de todo ver verla sonreír como el ser feliz era su motivo para seguir luchando. Le limpió las lágrimas mientras la ojicarmín le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, querían conectar sus corazones como esos viejos tiempos.

Después unieron sus labios, un solo toque… El tiempo no existía en ese breve lapso como tampoco el poco lejano sonido de la urbe, sólo estaba haciendo presencia el peq ueño latido de sus corazones. Se separaron mientras se miraban con sus vivos ojos aparte de sus pómulos tenían ese tierno rojo hasta que abrazó a su amada la cual correspondió el gesto.

-Incluso si nos herimos entre ambas, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar- Su voz se quebró- Incluso si nos convertimos en las peores enemigas, no importa lo que pase, mi amor por ti no cambiará.

-Eso me hace feliz... Gracias- Ahora la pelirrosa quería sollozar pues lograron la reconciliación y volver a esos viejos tiempos, de ahora debían procurar que otra pelea (Muy al estilo de una pareja casada con clichés y todo) jamás volviese a repetirse.

La azabache sin decir palabra le ofreció la mano ya que quería llevarla a su casa, de hecho sus futuros suegros aparte de sus amigas se mostraron un poco preocupados de su situación. Madoka sin decir aceptó el gesto pero se le ocurrió montarse en los brazos de su heroína como un pequeño castigo pero eso no le importó a la badass del tiempo.

La viajera se sentía rara al hacer ese tipo de cosas pero a la vez era agradable, pareciera que desde que la conoció, desde que luchó contra el destino con tal de salvar su vida pareciera ser destinada a ser su príncipe azul por toda la vida y Madoka como siempre se sentía salvada como una diosa en brazos de su caballero (Pobre Seiya, por cierto), se sentía estar en un sueño pero ahora vivía esa sensación con ella de nuevo.

Decidieron ir de esa manera mientras reían, sin importarles la multitud o los curiosos. Sólo querían ser como lo que quisieron, ser felices y estar conectadas hasta la muerte.


End file.
